(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a coupling for an air hose of a diver's jacket, and more particularly to an improved coupling which is simple to construct as well as inexpensive and speedy to manufacture. Besides, it ensures a good supply of air to the diver and provides excellent water-proof effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional coupling for diver's jackets is shown in FIG. 4. It essentially consists of a connecting element 6 having one end thereof provided with an annular toothed portion 66 which has fitted thereon a sleeve 65, which together clamp to an air hose of the diver's jacket. In order to facilitate assembly, the connecting element 6 has the other end thereof provided with a restriction ring 61, multiple steel balls 62 and a stop steel ring 63. The connecting element 6 further accommodates therein an air intake element 7 which in turn accommodates a control rod 71 having a spring 75 fitted thereon. The control rod 71 has one end thereof provided with an air vent cover 72 for sealing the air vents of the air intake element 7. The other end of the air intake element 7 is provided with a raised stop portion 73, while a middle section of the air intake element 7 is configured to have a protrudent press portion 74 for pressing the spring 75. When a fastening element 8 of the air hose is coupled to the connecting element 6, a push portion 81 thereof will push the stop portion 73 and the control rod 71, thereby pushing the air vent cover 72 away from the air vent to permit air into the air hose. Although the above-described arrangement provides sufficient air-tightness, the structure of the air intake element 7 is very complicated and requires relatively higher technique and time to manufacture.